TCS
by HyuugaYuuki12
Summary: Team Cyber Senior adalah tim yang terdiri dari anak-anak yang berbakat di dalam bidang hacking. Disinilah sakura berada dan bertemu rival sekaligus jodohnya. JUST READ MY NEW STORY! IF YOU DONT LIKE, DONT READ (Pair: sasuXsaku, NaruXhina, saiXino)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Uchiha12Eve**

 **Warn :AU/OOC/MISSTYPO(s)/PLOT RUSH/etc.**

 **Mature Content**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:30 pm, tapi manusia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu masih bergelut dengan laptopnya.

Suasana ruangan yang gelap dan hanya ditemani secangkir kopi tidak akan mengganggunya untuk mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa ada seseorang yang menyainginya dalam bidang cyber.

Peperangan itu pun terjadi. Jarinya mulai menari di atas tuts keyboard sambil memikirkan taktik untuk melumpuhkan lawannya.

"Khu..khu..khu.. dia menarik", seringai itu terbentuk ditiap sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan lawan yang tidak diketahuinya itu.

Baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dapat merusak firewall yang dibuatnya. Kerusakan terhadap sistem pun tidak dapat dihindari.

Cukup sudah pemanasannya.

Serangan balik pun dilakukan. Selama hampir 2 jam peperangan itu berlangsung. Dan pada akhirnya lawannya pun menghilang tanpa jejak karena dia hampir kalah.

"..yah dia pergi, padahal sedikit lagi aku akan mengetahui siapa dia.. ck"

Laki-laki itu pun melihat jam yang berada di bawah kanan beranda laptop nya.

"Shit, sudah hampir jam 1" dia pun men-shutdown laptopnya dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena besok dia kelas pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di Negara sebrang sana tampak seorang gadis menatap tak percaya komputernya sambil bermandikan keringat dingin.

"Fiuhh.. hampir saja ketahuan"

Ya, hampir saja lawannya mengetahui siapa dia.

"Haahh.." dia melihat jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul 12:30 pm. Dia kembali menghela napas. Segera dia mematikan komputernya dan melayangkan tubuh rampingnya di tempat tidurnya dan memulai petualangannya di alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV SAKURA**

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG, jangan teriak-teriak.. hooaaeem"

"kau kenapa? Kurang tidur? NGE-HACK LAGI?"

"satu-satu pig…"

"ck, kau ini tidak jera, ya"

 _TEET …TEET …TEET_

"ck.. sudah bel dua.. Ayo cepat pig, aku tidak mau dihukum oleh iruka-sensei"

"sial, caple lagi!"

Kami pun segera bergegas menuju kelas.

Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 6 yang mengambil Fakultas Ilmu Komputer jurusan Teknik Informatika disalah satu universitas di Konoha. Kampus ku terkenal dengan peraturannya dan kurikulum yang sangat ketat bahkan ada bunyi bel untuk pergantian jam kelas. Oleh sebab itu, kampus ku masuk dalam 10 besar kampus terfavorit.

Seperti biasa, yang mengisi jadwal hari kamis jm 8:30 pagi ku adalah kuliah umum atau biasa yang sering disebut 'caple' oleh mahasiswa disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~skip time

Mata kuliah untuk kelas hari ini cukup melelahkan. Semuanya harus memakai komputer membuat kepala ku sedikit pusing saat keluar dari ruangan karena mendapat sinar luar secara tiba-tiba.

Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju ke apartemen ku, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan jalan ku dan keluarlah seseorang yang tidak ku kenal.

"Hai, apa kau yang bernama haruno sakura?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Anda siapa ya?" aku was-was.

"Nama ku Yakushi Kabuto" sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya dan aku pun mengambilnya sambil membacanya.

Wow seorang "Anda .. jendral?" masih muda tapi sudah jadi jendral… ckckck

"Ya!"

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya ingin anda bekerja sama dengan saya"

"Bekerja sama?"

"Ya!"

"Dalam rangka?"

"Saya diutus oleh pemerintah konoha untuk membawa anda ke White House."

"Kenapa?" tanda Tanya besar masih melekat di otakku saat ini.

"untuk melantik anda sebagai ketua dari Tim Cyber Senior perwakilan Konoha."

Krik

"Eh?"

1 detik

.

.

.

.

.

7 detik

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

 _To be continue.._

A/N:

Hai.., aku orang baru di sini.

Salam kenal semuanya #bungkuk

Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa di salam pembuka ku difanfic ini. Yang jelas, aku sangat mengharapkan perhatian kalian agar cerita yang ku tulis dapat berkembang menjadi lebih baik dari ini.

Ini adalah cerita pertama ku. Tenang saja. Akan tetap ku teruskan cerita ini sampai happy ending. ^^

Mengingat pengalaman ku dalam membaca fanfic disini sering membuat ku ingin gantung diri. Aku tidak akan kalian merasakan hal yang sama dalam membaca cerita yang ku tulis. TIDAK AKAN!.

Thanks For Reading My Story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Uchiha12Eve**

 **Warn :AU/OOC/MISSTYPO(s)/PLOT RUSH/etc.**

 **Mature Content**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11:30 pm, tapi manusia yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki itu masih bergelut dengan laptopnya.

Suasana ruangan yang gelap dan hanya ditemani secangkir kopi tidak akan mengganggunya untuk mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dia tidak menyangka, bahwa ada seseorang yang menyainginya dalam bidang cyber.

Peperangan itu pun terjadi. Jarinya mulai menari di atas tuts keyboard sambil memikirkan taktik untuk melumpuhkan lawannya.

"Khu..khu..khu.. dia menarik", seringai itu terbentuk ditiap sudut bibirnya. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik dengan lawan yang tidak diketahuinya itu.

Baru kali ini dia berhadapan dengan seseorang yang dapat merusak firewall yang dibuatnya. Kerusakan terhadap sistem pun tidak dapat dihindari.

Cukup sudah pemanasannya.

Serangan balik pun dilakukan. Selama hampir 2 jam peperangan itu berlangsung. Dan pada akhirnya lawannya pun menghilang tanpa jejak karena dia hampir kalah.

"..yah dia pergi, padahal sedikit lagi aku akan mengetahui siapa dia.. ck"

Laki-laki itu pun melihat jam yang berada di bawah kanan beranda laptop nya.

"Shit, sudah hampir jam 1" dia pun men-shutdown laptopnya dan beranjak menuju tempat tidur untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya karena besok dia kelas pagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu, di Negara sebrang sana tampak seorang gadis menatap tak percaya komputernya sambil bermandikan keringat dingin.

"Fiuhh.. hampir saja ketahuan"

Ya, hampir saja lawannya mengetahui siapa dia.

"Haahh.." dia melihat jamnya sudah menunjukan pukul 12:30 pm. Dia kembali menghela napas. Segera dia mematikan komputernya dan melayangkan tubuh rampingnya di tempat tidurnya dan memulai petualangannya di alam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV SAKURA**

"FOREHEAD!"

"PIG, jangan teriak-teriak.. hooaaeem"

"kau kenapa? Kurang tidur? NGE-HACK LAGI?"

"satu-satu pig…"

"ck, kau ini tidak jera, ya"

 _TEET …TEET …TEET_

"ck.. sudah bel dua.. Ayo cepat pig, aku tidak mau dihukum oleh iruka-sensei"

"sial, caple lagi!"

Kami pun segera bergegas menuju kelas.

Perkenalkan namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswa semester 6 yang mengambil Fakultas Ilmu Komputer jurusan Teknik Informatika disalah satu universitas di Konoha. Kampus ku terkenal dengan peraturannya dan kurikulum yang sangat ketat bahkan ada bunyi bel untuk pergantian jam kelas. Oleh sebab itu, kampus ku masuk dalam 10 besar kampus terfavorit.

Seperti biasa, yang mengisi jadwal hari kamis jm 8:30 pagi ku adalah kuliah umum atau biasa yang sering disebut 'caple' oleh mahasiswa disini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~skip time

Mata kuliah untuk kelas hari ini cukup melelahkan. Semuanya harus memakai komputer membuat kepala ku sedikit pusing saat keluar dari ruangan karena mendapat sinar luar secara tiba-tiba.

Saat aku sedang berjalan menuju ke apartemen ku, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil hitam yang berhenti di depan jalan ku dan keluarlah seseorang yang tidak ku kenal.

"Hai, apa kau yang bernama haruno sakura?"

"Ya, saya sendiri. Anda siapa ya?" aku was-was.

"Nama ku Yakushi Kabuto" sambil menyodorkan kartu namanya dan aku pun mengambilnya sambil membacanya.

Wow seorang "Anda .. jendral?" masih muda tapi sudah jadi jendral… ckckck

"Ya!"

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Saya ingin anda bekerja sama dengan saya"

"Bekerja sama?"

"Ya!"

"Dalam rangka?"

"Saya diutus oleh pemerintah konoha untuk membawa anda ke White House."

"Kenapa?" tanda Tanya besar masih melekat di otakku saat ini.

"untuk melantik anda sebagai ketua dari Tim Cyber Senior perwakilan Konoha."

Krik

"Eh?"

1 detik

.

.

.

.

.

7 detik

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

 _To be continue.._

A/N:

Hai.., aku orang baru di sini.

Salam kenal semuanya #bungkuk

Aku tidak tahu harus menulis apa di salam pembuka ku difanfic ini. Yang jelas, aku sangat mengharapkan perhatian kalian agar cerita yang ku tulis dapat berkembang menjadi lebih baik dari ini.

Ini adalah cerita pertama ku. Tenang saja. Akan tetap ku teruskan cerita ini sampai happy ending. ^^

Mengingat pengalaman ku dalam membaca fanfic disini sering membuat ku ingin gantung diri. Aku tidak akan kalian merasakan hal yang sama dalam membaca cerita yang ku tulis. TIDAK AKAN!.

Thanks For Reading My Story!


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Uchiha12Eve**

 **Warn :AU/OOC/MISSTYPO(s)/PLOT RUSH/etc.**

 **Mature Content**

 **Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV SASUKE**

 **.**

Selama 2 jam duduk di bangku pesawat, akhirnya aku tiba di Negara Sunagakure. Musim panasnya sangat terasa sampai ke kulit tubuh ku. Tidak salah pilihan baju yang ku pakai, kaus dalam putih yang dilapisi kemeja lengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan 3 kancing teratas tidak di kunci serta celana jins panjang dan sepatu kets. Tak lupa dengan kaca mata hitam serta headset yang ku gantung di leher serta kaca mata hitam yang kupakai, melengkapi penampilanku hingga tak sedikit mahluk berjenis kelamin perempuan melirik kearah ku.

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu jemputan. Kenapa lama sekali? Sudah 15 menit sejak turun dari pesawat tapi kenapa belum ada yang datang.

"Kyaaaa… siapa dia? Apa dia artis?"

"Kyaaa…. Hai tampan.." sambil mengerlingkan matanya

"Aaaahhh….. aku ingin dia menjadi mantu ku…" dengan latar love-love berterbangan

"Cih" sial. Aku sudah mulai kesal dengan situasi ini. Aku adalah orang yang tepat waktu, jadi jangan harap aku bisa tenang. Dengan cepat ku langkahkan kaki ku dan menghentikan taxi dan segera menuju hotel yang telah ditentukan oleh pihak TCS. Bersyukur aku tahu nama hotel itu. Lihat saja nanti, mereka belum tahu siapa aku.

Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Adik dari Uchiha Itachi, anak dari Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku pendiri sekaligus CEO perusahaan Uchiha Inc.

Sebelumnya itachi yang disuruh ayah untuk menjadi penerus di perusahaan keluarga yang sudah memiliki cabang di hampir 4 negara itu. Tapi itachi menolak dan memilih untuk meneruskan kuliahnya di Akademi Sandi Hoshigakure (ASH) hingga akhirnya dia dipilih sebagai perwakilan dari Hoshigaure di TCS memimpin 20 anggota lainnya untuk melindungi Negara dari serangan Cyber Teroris yang ingin menghancurkan Negara. Hingga pada akhir kepemimpinannya di Divisi 5 serta tahun terakhirnya di bangku perkuliahan, dia dipanggil oleh Negara untuk mengabdikan dirinya untuk bekerja di Kementrian Pertahanan dan Keamanan di bidang Cyber. Itulah sebabnya aku sangat bangga terhadap nya, karena dialah yang mengajarkanku hacking sejak aku masih junior high school.

Dan karena penolakannya terhadap keinginan ayah tersebut, pada akhirnya semuanya dilimpahkan kepada ku. Sesungguhnya aku ingin menolaknya. Tapi pilihan yang diberikan ayah sangatlah menggiurkanku. Bagaimana tidak, dia menyuruhku sekolah di bidang bisnis tapi tidak melarangku untuk melanjutkan sekolah dibidang jaringan komunikasi. Jadi, aku berkuliah dengan mengambil 2 jurusan S1 yaitu jurusan managemen bisnis dan jurusan teknik informatika selama 4,5 tahun. Dan sekarang aku sudah semester 6 yang berarti sudah 3 tahun. Kenapa? Tidak herankan, bukan keturunan uchiha namanya kalau tidak bisa mengambil 2 jurusan selama 4,5 tahun.

Jadi pada akhirnya ku turuti kemauan ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku akhirnya tiba di Hotel SunaLand. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan berpihak padaku saat melihat itachi keluar dari hotel bersama 3 orang temannya.

BUKK! Segera aku menghampirinya dan melayangkan pukulanku pada perutnya

"Ittaii…" itachi pun tersungkur ke belakang

"SIALAN KAU BAKKA ANIKI! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENJEMPUTKU? HAH!"

"Eh.. a.. ahahaha… sasuke-chan, maaf aku lupa.. ehehehe" itachi menyengir sambil bangkit dari tempatnya jatuh tanpa ada pertolongan dari ketiga temannya yang hanya menjadi penonton.

"KAU…!" urat perempatan sudah muncul di dahi ku. Ingin sekali aku menonjoknya sekali lagi kalau tidak di tahan oleh salah satu temannya.

"Ah… sasuke. Sudah-sudah, ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah itachi un, kami juga yang salah karena menariknya paksa pas dia sedang menuju ke Bandara un." Ujar deidara

"Hhh… hn"

"Kami akan makan siang diluar. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan mentraktirmu, deh" lanjut konan

"Berikan saja barang-barang mu di resepsionis, mereka akan membawa nya di kamarmu. Kunci nya bisa kau ambil selesai makan nanti" ujar yahiko

"Kau terselamatkan oleh mereka, baka-aniki!"

"Ehehehehe…"

 **POV END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke hotel setelah selesai makan siang. Dan sialnya, ia pulang sendiri karena itachi dan teman-temannya sedang ada urusan di suatu tempat.

" _Awas kau, baka-aniki!"_ inner sasuke

Sasuke segera menuju ke kamarnya setelah menerima kunci kamar dari meja resepsionis hotel. Sasuke baru melangkah masuk ke dalam lift tapi…

BRUKK!

"Ittaii…." Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjerembab masuk ke dalam lift karena seseorang yang menubruknya dari belakang.

"Ahh… ittaaii….Ah.. anoo.. kau tidak apa-apa?.. a…ano.. a.. aku minta maaf" ujar si pelaku penabrakan sambil meringgis memegang kepalanya karena menubruk punggung sasuke yang ternyata adalah sakura.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH? KAU PIKIR INI TIDAK SAKIT APA?" sasuke benar-benar kesal kali ini. Sasuke berpikir bahwa hari ini adalah hari sialnya.

"A-aku mi-minta maaf", sakura masih sambil menundukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah

"CIH, Apa kepala mu terbuat dari baja, HAH? DASAR PINKIE!"

Cukup sudah. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Hei, PANTAT AYAM! Ternyata mulutmu tajam juga yahh. Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Tadi itu tidak sengaja tahu!"

" _Nih cewek katarak ato apa? Model rambut yang banyak dipuja kaum hawa ini di bilang mirip 'pantat ayam?'"_ inner sasuke jengkel

"HEY PINKIE! Sepertinya kau harus pake kacamata minus 4 biar punggungnya orang terlindungi dari jidat mu yang lebar itu! Atau kau jangan-jangan spesies langka yang memiliki culah?" sasuke menatap sakura dengan tajam.

"Terima kasih atas perhatianmu tapi AKU TIDAK BUTUH" balas sakura dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, akan ada percikan listrik yang bertabrakan antara pandangan sasuke dan sakura.

Krik!

"A…anoo.."

"APA!" sahut sasuke dan sakura bersamaan

Glek!

Pria berambut pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan pertengkaran sasuke dan sakura dan langsung menyapa tanpa menyadari konsekuensi yang didapat. Dia langsung berkeringat dingin saat disapa dengan bentakan secara bersamaan.

" _Lebih baik tidak ku sapa saja mereka"_ Naruto nama pria itu baru sadar kalau ternyata masih ada 2 lift lagi di sebelah nya.

"Sebaiknya aku masuk lift disebelah saja" ujar pria yang diketahui bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu sambil membalikkan badannya. Tapi sasuke dengan tiba-tibanya menarik kerak leher bagian belakang baju Naruto dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam lift.

"AKH!"

"Disini saja, dobe!"

Sasuke pun langsung menekan angka 15 dan pintu lift pun tertutup.

"SAKIT, TEME!"

"Hn"

.

.

Selama lift berjalan, tidak ada sama sekali dari mereka bertiga yang mengangkat suara. Sampai akhirnya lift berhenti. Tanpa pikir panjang sasuke segera keluar dari lift.

"HEI! TEME! TUNGGU AKU!" Naruto segera menyusul sasuke.

"Apa-apaan pria itu. Bikin kesal saja!" sakura pun kembali menekan tombol yang akan menuju lantai kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sudahlah teme. Jangan marah begitu. Itu juga salahku karena tiba-tiba mendorongnya yang akhirnya malah ikut mendorongmu" ujar Naruto santai. Dia tidak tahu bahwa perkataannya malah akan membuatnya dalam situasi buruk.

Sasuke menghentikan jalannya. Jadi ternyata Naruto biangnya.

"Heeee~…. Jadi yang pertama itu kau ya" Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Naruto sambil menyeringai setan.

Gluk!

"Aaa…a…"

' _Gawat!'_ inner Naruto berteriak

PLAK! Sasuke langsung menjitak kuat kepala Naruto.

"ITTAAIII…! SAKIT SASUKE-TEME!"

"HN!"

"Aaargghhh…" Naruto pun mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengeluskan tangannya di tempat yang sakit

' _Itu tangan atau besi?'_

Sasuke langsung menuju kamarnya dan menghilang dari pandangan Naruto.

"Sial! Sebaiknya aku menemui hinata dulu"

Naruto segera mengetuk pintu kamar hinata yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan kamar sasuke.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Iyaa.. tunggu sebentar" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum melihat kekasihnya

"Hinata-chan, ini yang kau pesan"

"Wah.. terima kasih Naruto-kun"

"Ya.. sama-sama"

"Naruto-kun mau masuk dulu?" tawar hinata

"Bolehkah?"

"Hmm" hintata mengangguk

"Baiklah"

Akhirnya Naruto pun masuk ke kamar hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah memasuki kamarnya segera membuka pakaiannya dan langsung mandi. Di bawah guyuran air shower sasuke teringat akan gadis yang tadi ditemuinya di lift. Sasuke tertawa kecil mengingat apa yang tadi dilakukannya dengan gadis itu.

Sungguh tidak uchiha sekali, pikirnya. Bagaimana tidak, baru pertama kali itu dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dapat membuatnya lupa akan sikap dingin dan irit bicaranya. Terbukti bahwa dari tadi dia mengoceh paling banyak dibandingkan dengan gadis itu.

"Dia…menarik" seringai pun timbul diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~skip time

Dengan menggunakan gaun berwarna putih sebatas lutut berlengan pendek, juga ada hiasan berbentuk pita dibagian belakang punggungnya yang menjadi batas belahan belakang, sakura melangkahkan kakinya yang dibaluti sepatu hak 3 cm itu menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke pertemuan yang diadakan oleh TCS, guna mengumumkan dan melantik calon ketua dan anggota TCS serta acara perpisahan untuk ketua dan anggota TCS sebelumnya.

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna pink bergelombang yang diurai sepunggung untuk menutupi punggungnya yang tidak tertutup itu, segera memasuki lift dan menekan tombol untuk membawanya ke acara tersebut.

Baru bergerak turun sebentar, lift pun tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah lantai dan membukakan pintu sambil memperlihatkan seorang pria tampan mengenakan kemeja putih dan blazer tanpa dasi serta rambut yang tidak terlalu disisir rapi, membuat sakura membelalakan matanya kaget.

Pria yang ternyata adalah sasuke itu pun tak kalah terkejut dengan penampilan gadis didepannya.

"Ehm!"

Sasuke dengan langkah santai segera masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol yang sama dengan sakura. Pintu lift pun tertutup.

Tidak ada di antara mereka berdua yang mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Sasuke tidak menyangka bahwa gadis yang tadi siang bertengkar dengannya ternyata sangat cantik malam ini. Sasuke diam-diam terus melihat kearah samping kiri dimana sakura berdiri.

" _Akward"_ inner sasuke

Mungkin karena sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya sakura memulai percakapan.

"A-ano.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" sakura menoleh kearah sasuke

"Hn?"

"Apa kau akan menghadiri pesta yang diadakan di lantai 8?"

Sasuke akhirnya menoleh kearah sakura disampingnya. Ternyata tinggi gadis itu mencapai garis hidungnya, jadi sakura harus mendonggakan kepalanya untuk melihat sasuke.

Onix dan emerald bersirobok.

"Hn" sambil menganggukan kepala

"Jadi, apa kau…"

TRING!

Belum sempat sakura menyelesaikan pertanyaan nya, lift akhirnya berhenti. Saat pintu lift terbuka, terlihatlah di depan mereka sebuah ruangan tempat acara berlangsung.

Sasuke segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift, dan baru dua langkah dia segera berbalik dan melihat sakura masih berdiri disana.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri saja disitu?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahh… a.. iya"

Sakura segera menyusul sasuke.

.

.

Pintu tempat pertemuan itu pun terbuka dengan memperlihatkan ruangan aula yang dipenuhi oleh para anggota dan calon anggota TCS dari seluruh Negara.

Sakura langsung gugup. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Tidak ada yang dia kenal disini untuk disapa. Tanpa dia sadari, sedari tadi dia sudah berdiri di samping sasuke. Dan sasuke pun tidak menyadari akan hal itu setelah…

"Hai sasuke-chan, aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawa pasangan mu." Sambil melihat kesebelah kiri sasuke

"Hn baka-aniki" _"Pasangan?"_

Sasuke segera menoleh kearah kirinya dan melihat sakura disitu. Sakura pun kaget akan perkataan itachi dan segera menoleh kearah sasuke. Mata sakura pun membulat. Sasuke pun segera membalikan wajahnya kearah itachi.

"Hn. Dia pasangan ku!"

.

.

.

.

 _To be continue…_

.

.

A/N:

MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE!

Karena kesibukan kuliah ku makanya tidak sempat update.

Setiap hari tugas & presentasi. Semoga rambutku selamat dari kerontokan.

Thanks For Reading My Story!


End file.
